


Spare The Beast

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Series: Bestial Encounters [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Beast Hunter AU, Damien is a big puppy around people he likes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: After being driven out of Central Yharnam, the former hunter Damien finds his way to a city of beasts. After all that he's been through that night, it's quite a shock to meet a friendly face.





	Spare The Beast

Damien had already had enough of the Cathedral Ward. The Church Servants had proven to be just as aggressive as the Huntsmen, and he would sooner throw himself to that Gascoigne beast back in the tomb than cross paths with another Giant. A scowl came onto his muzzle as he chewed on the rabid dog that had tried to pursue him.

The area below was littered with more Huntsmen, and he wasn’t in the mood to pick them off. If he was quick enough, he could probably run past them. He waited for two of the patrolling men to walk far enough away before dashing straight into the doorway.

His accomplishment was short-lived, as another Huntsmen was waiting inside. He yelped as a cleaver struck his shoulder before jumping up and biting out the man’s throat. Damien heard the mob outside speaking amongst themselves as they approached the building. He was sure he had cornered himself, only to notice a pit in the floor. He peered down, deciding that he had nothing to lose as he hurried down the stairs. There was nothing very interesting in the room below, only some statues, urns, and a body. He sniffed around for a minute, finding more stairs. He descended into another seemingly empty room.

Something in the corner snarled, creeping from it’s hiding place. Damien snapped his attention to the source and came face-to-face with a hungry Scourge Beast. The beast opened it’s jaws and lunged, getting a mouthful of ceramic as it’s prey jumped away. Damien grinned and jumped on it’s back, chomping on it’s head. The beast howled and shook him off, grabbing him and biting down. The small beast screeched as his shoulder was bitten, but quickly took advantage of his position to bite at the wolf beast’s throat. It let out a gurgled cry, stumbling back and collapsing to the ground. Damien growled in annoyance, taking some time to lap the blood from his wounds.

The small beast explored the area he found after descending more stairs. He smashed open a few cocktail bottles that were hidden on a body, eagerly lapping up the pungent blood. As he drank his fill, Damien noticed a large door, already opened to let light flit in. He growled in curiosity, approaching the door and creeping outside, where the smell of unfamiliar beasts and burning flesh hit his nose. He gagged at the stench, catching the attention of a wandering beast patient. The patient hissed as it advanced, not appreciating the new company.

Djura leaned forward and squinted, trying to get a better view of Old Yharnam’s entrance. An odd little beast had just invited itself in, and was now trying to fight off one of the local beasts. It didn’t seem to be succeeding, which likely meant it was either injured, uninterested in fighting, or both. The beast eventually let out a furious shriek and ran deeper into the city. Djura sighed and shook his head. The little bugger didn’t seem like it would cause too much trouble. He could leave this one to the fellow below if need be.

Damien let out panicked whines as he sprinted along the walkways. The beast patients swarmed him, furious that this unfamiliar beast would dare to intrude in their home. He charged through a ruined building, stopping for a few moments to inspect a body. It was riddled with bullet holes and had been chewed on by the beasts. He whimpered, trying to think of what could have possibly happened. This was interrupted by a female patient slashing at his back. Damien cried out and continued his escape. He couldn’t go ten minutes without getting into a fight anywhere in this damn city!

Edwin, known by some as Djura’s Ally, paced around the plaza in anticipation. No new hunters had entered the city for a good while, and the lack of action was making him anxious. He could hear the beasts roaring in the distance, but Djura wasn’t opening fire on anyone. Edwin sighed, deciding that it was just his imagination. Only a few moments later, the sound of something scrambling up the plaza stairs hit his ears before a heavy creature bumped into his legs. He was thrown off balance, falling onto his side as the creature tried to hide behind him.

Edwin struggled to stand as the beast wrapped it’s arms around his legs. He pulled it’s claws away and stood, grabbing the cowering creature by the scruff of the neck. He examined the now growling beast, finding that it wasn’t like the beast patients that populated Old Yharnam, more like an odd cross between a wolf and a sloth. The beast squirmed, baring it’s teeth and trying to bite him. Edwin shook his head and clicked his tongue, placing it back down.

Damien continued snarling even after the hunter let him go. He hadn’t expected to find a living human, much less one with the nerve to pick him up like an unruly cat. He wanted to attack this hunter, but at the same time he didn’t want to be alone with the other beasts. He shook his head and hissed, only for the hunter to lean down and pet his neck. Damien froze, feeling his fingers run through his short brown fur. He held still for a moment before rubbing his cheek against the man’s leg, only to snap at his foot and run off a minute later. What was he thinking, cuddling up to a human like that?

Edwin was surprised by how the beast seemed to warm up to him. It’s fur wasn’t very coarse, and he was tempted to remove a glove to pet it. Unfortunately, it suddenly bit his boot and ran away, snarling. He watched it flee and sighed. Well, that was interesting while it lasted. The beast started to climb the ladder leading up to Djura’s post. Edwin supposed he should have been worried, but he figured Djura would be alright. After all, he didn’t seem to have a problem whenever one of the other beasts tried to climb up. With that thought, he gazed out at the city and resumed his pacing.

Djura watched as the intruding beast seemed to wrestle with Edwin. From what he had seen so far, the beast patients did not want anything to do with it. No wonder it would turn to the one living thing that didn’t attack it! Only moments later it sprinted off away from the plaza. He could hear the beast scaling the ladder after a minute and smiled. Now he could finally get a better look at the little critter! As the beast crawled up onto the tower, Djura stepped forward and chuckled. “Well, well. Feisty little thing, aren’t you?” he asked.

Damien laid on top of the tower, panting. As soon as he heard another human speak, he slowly looked up with a furious growl. The hunter that stood before him was quite thin, equipped with a Stake Driver, and smelled strongly of ash and beasts. Like the one at the base of the tower, he didn’t seem fearful at all, only grinning down at him. Damien craned his neck a bit and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a Gatling gun. Well, that explained the body, but did that mean this hunter shot down anyone who dared to enter the burning city?

Djura slipped off the Stake Driver and scooped the beast up in his arms. It let out an annoyed shriek and bit his arm. The hunter only laughed and scratched at it’s neck. “My, you certainly know how to fight back!” he exclaimed. He noticed how soft the beast’s fur was, deciding that it must have spent a lot of time grooming and trying to keep itself clean. Very interesting. It also appeared to be wearing a tattered hunter attire, indicating it’s past. “I wonder what you were like before you turned…” he murmured to himself.

Damien softly growled, keeping his jaws closed on the man’s arm. He flinched as fingers started running through the fur on his neck again. He should have been angry, but at the same time, it was surprisingly relaxing. The growling turned to purring as he thoughtfully gnawed on the hunter’s arm, though not hard enough to hurt him. Damien’s ears perked up as he heard what the ashen hunter said. He released his arm and peered up at the human.

“Do you have a name?” Djura asked, as if the beast was capable of giving a proper response. It tilted it’s head, bright green eyes fixed on him. It opened it’s mouth, exposing sharp, bloodied teeth, and let out an “Arroooo?”. Djura frowned and scratched at his beard at the response. There had to be a way to properly communicate with the beast. His eye wandered over to the edge of the tower, spotting a piece of scrap wood. He smiled as he placed the beast down and walked over to grab the wood.

“Think you can write?” he asked, placing the wood down. The beast glanced down, tapping a claw against it before using said claw to scrape letters into it. Djura watched the beast, intrigued by how it had enough wits to write and apparently remember it’s name. After a few minutes, the wood was nudged over to him, a word scratched into it. The letters were crude and barely legible, but Djura could make out a name.

“Damien?” the hunter asked. Damien barked and nodded his head, prompting him to smile and scratch his chin. “Well, it is very nice to meet you, Damien! I am Djura.” the man said. He purred as Djura scratched him, lolling out his tongue and panting like a dog. Damien rolled onto his back, groaning happily and kicking a hind leg when the hunter started rubbing his belly. “Ha! I had a feeling you were all bark, you little brute!” Djura chuckled, moving his other hand to scratch behind his ears. The beast purred even harder, lunging forward a bit to rasp his tongue along the hunter’s cheek.

Djura laughed as Damien affectionately licked at him. He playfully pushed the beast away, his face taking a bit of a more serious look. “Based on your clothes, it seems like you were a hunter at some point or another, yes?” he asked. Confused by the sudden change in tone, Damien tilted his head and nodded. Djura stood up and motioned to the Gatling gun. “I’m sure you must have seen some more…unfortunate visitors. You’re probably wondering why I do this.” he said. Damien crept forward and sniffed in the gun’s direction. He was unnerved, yet suddenly quite curious.

“It’s really quite simple. There are no men left in Old Yharnam besides Edwin and I. It is home only to beasts. These beasts do not venture up above, thus they mean no harm to those who keep their distance.” Djura explained. Damien gave what sounded like a questioning moan, motioning to the city, then the gun, and tilting his head. The ashen hunter raised an eyebrow. “I’m assuming you want to know why these beasts need protection. Well, the beasts you once hunted…they’re not beasts, they’re people.” he paused at one point during his explanation to take a deep breath. He glanced down at the beast, who was now sitting on the ground, appearing to be lost in thought.

Damien ran his tongue over his teeth and tapped his claws against the cobblestones. Earlier in the night he probably would have further questioned Djura, but now that he was a beast himself…an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as he groaned and flopped to the ground. He heard a chuckle as Djura scratched behind his ears, lifting his chin up.

“Oh, don’t you worry! I don’t intend to punish you. Besides, it seems like the beasts have already done a number on you.” the hunter assured him. He then looked over Damien, frowning at his wounds. Not only did the beasts do a number on him, it seemed like he got into a few nasty fights before entering Old Yharnam.

Damien watched Djura pull out a blood vial, shaking as it was injected into his front leg. The pinch made him screech and bite the hunter again. He only shook his head and laughed as he started to gently ease Damien’s teeth from his sleeve. “Oh, I don’t think you’d want to eat an old thing like me!” he jested. Damien released his hold, finding it amazing how this man could joke about a dangerous creature potentially trying to snack on him. He pushed the thought away, feeling his wounds close up and heal, even the ones he received from Father Gascoigne.

Djura cupped Damien’s beastly face with his hands, locking his one blue eye with the beast’s bright green ones. “I will tell you this. There is nothing more horrific than a Hunt. You may not understand now, but I’m sure you will someday. Have I made myself clear?” he asked, tone humorless. Damien was silent for a few moments before leaning forward and giving Djura a small lick on the nose. The ashen hunter smiled and petted his head.

“Good, very good. I’m glad that we can agree on something.” he said, satisfied. He stood and returned to his post at the Gatling gun, slipping the Stake Driver back onto his wrist. “You can stay here for as long as you please, though you may want to steer clear of the locals. They don’t seem fond of you.” he informed.

Damien yawned, tromping after Djura and giving a slight nod at his words. He laid at Djura’s feet, licking at his fur for a few moments. It had been an exhausting night already, and there was no way he would trek back through Old Yharnam for a good while. He purred contentedly as his fur was scratched, rubbing his cheek against Djura’s legs. The purring continued even after he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
